


Squeak!

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Black Paladin Zarkon AU [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Zarkon found a gift to the give to the newest member of his household.
Relationships: Zarkon & Narti
Series: Black Paladin Zarkon AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1003086
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Good Things Happen Bingo





	Squeak!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cutekittenlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/gifts).



> Another prompt fulfilled for the good things happen bingo! This was for the prompt plush toy.

“Narti,” Zarkon called out as he knocked on the door. “Are you in there?”

There was a moment of silence. Zarkon frowned, wondering if maybe the child was somewhere else when he heard the quiet footsteps from behind the door. Narti quietly poked her head out, with her tail just slightly wrapped around her ankle.

“Ah, yes,” Zarkon replied as he rubbed his neck. “Thank you for coming.”

It always felt odd speaking to her. It wasn’t the poor child’s fault they couldn’t speak or see normally, and frankly that didn’t bother him. What did bother him was being unable to determine what she was thinking. 

With a tone of voice or twitch of an eye Zarkon could often discern what his opponent was plotting. Narti posed a much greater challenge. He couldn’t decipher if the girl was happy or upset by the things he said to her, and that bothered him.

Sometimes, Zarkon wondered if perhaps she was unable to hear as well, but Lotor assured him that wasn’t the case. In a weird way that only made things worse.

Zarkon cleared his throat. “I won’t keep you long, but I have something for you.”

Narti’s tail twitched as she tilted her head to him.

Zarkon reached for the object he had tucked under his arm. “I won’t bore you with details, but I was forced to accompany Alfor to a swap moon and I happened to find a vendor selling these.” Zarkon quickly double checked he was alone before he held out the object.

“I know you can not see it, but it is a doll,” Zarkon said as he knelt to be certain it was within Narti’s reach. “The vendor said he had picked up some of these toys from Earth and they call them ‘teddy bears’.”

In Zarkon's opinion it was a very odd looking creature with it’s round ears and blue fur. He wasn’t quite certain if it was based off of a real animal or not and Zarkon wasn’t sure which he prefered. 

“I realize you might be a bit old for toys,” Zarkon said, “but..well, I thought perhaps you might like it.”

Lotor had outgrown such soft toys long ago, but Narti was an orphan who currently only had the clothes he and Honvera had provided for her. As her current caretaker it felt only right to offer the girl something to have for her own.

Narti’s fingers flexed. Zarkon sweated slightly until she gingerly took the toy. She examined it by running her fingers over the teddy bear’s body as Zarkon stood up.

“It has fur which I thought might feel pleasant to you,” Zarkon continued. “I know you can see through other beings but I thought perhaps that might-”

SQUEAK!

Zarkon jumped, whirling around to see where it had come from. He heard the squeak again only this time he glanced down.

Narti’s fingers vibrated as she squeezed the toy and it gave another squeak.

“Oh my,” Zarkon muttered. 

The darn thing squeaks?! Why didn’t that blasted vendor tell him?

“My apologies, Narti,” Zarkon said as he went out to reach it. “I didn’t realize it made that noise. I shall-”

Narti instantly took a step back as she protectively hugged the toy to her chest. 

Zarkon blinked. He kept his hand still, but took it back when he saw Narti digging her claws into the toy.

“You like that it squeaks?” Zarkon asked.

Narti’s body relaxed as she gave a nod.

Zarkon sighed as he rubbed his neck. “You want it then?”

Narti gave another nod and then a quick bow.

“Um...you are welcome,” Zarkon said although he was still baffled

Who would want a bear that squeaks? Granted, he could never understand the minds of children especially those of young girls. There had been days Alfor’s young daughter had puzzled him to no end.

Zarkon gave a nod before he turned away from her. “I shall leave you then, but I would appreciate it if you told no one who gave it to you. I have a reputation to keep.”

If his paladins had ever learned he had given such a silly toy as a gift they would never stop teasing him.

Narti squeezed the toy and caused it to squeak again.

Zarkon cringed. “And please try not to make it squeak too often?”

Narti nodded which Zarkon took it to mean “Yes, sir” before she shut her door.

Zarkon stared at the door before he shook his head and walked away. “I will never fully understand children.”

If he had glanced behind he would have seen Narti peeking out the door as she happily hugged the bear.


End file.
